Colors
by TheLittleWeirdOne
Summary: 'Count the stars', I told her. 'What? That's impossible', Clare told me. 'That's how much I love you.' -Has lots of fluffy Eclare. Also has Fiona and Adam, where they just start to date. Takes place in a semi-floating timeline. Read for lots of Eclare!
1. Waking Up: Clare's POV

This my first fic so enjoy! Check out my profile please. REVIEW

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Degrassi or any characters (including Eli Goldsworthy), to my dismay and pure sadness.

I lay across the bed, dreaming. Usually my dreams are about something- saving the world, busting out of school, but mostly about Eli, my perfect boyfriend. But not this time. My entire dream was just colors. They were just random, but completely relaxing and perfect colors. Blue and green and red and yellow and orange and … a color I didn't even know. I think that was the key my unconscious self was giving me- unknown, but completely perfect and awesome and wonderful, and wait, I could just get ahead of myself trying to explain. There are no words for this moment.

It lasted a couple hours, but it had to end one way or another. I felt feather light touches across my skin. He traced invisible patterns, leaving me with butterflies, the good kind. My eyes snapped open. There he was, my Eli. Eli was the one who loved me just as much as I loved him. He was the one who completed me. The one who I just… 'What happened last night?' I almost screamed. 'Um…' there was a long pause that lasted eternity. 'We… had…' Another pause while I realized what he was about to say, 'sex'.

It all came back to me- the soft kiss on his bed, then slowly building, getting even more intense until we realized kissing wasn't enough to fulfill our needs. So we did. I, Clare Edwards, and Elijah Goldsworthy had sex. I reached to my finger and took off the ring. 'I'm sorry Clare. It got out of control and before I knew it…' Eli covered his head. And then I realized… it wasn't a mistake. Sure, a little too early than it should have been, but that didn't change the fact that our love would last forever. I smiled.

'Eli, I don't regret it. I mean, yeah, it's earlier that it should have been, but that doesn't change anything. I love you forever.' Eli looked into my eyes for what could have been a few seconds, or minutes, or even hours. I couldn't tell.

'I love you more.'

So, this chapter was obviously just to get the story going. I know it's all romantic and sweet and all love-y-gooey, but that's just me on Eclare. (I'm a total fan girl!) REVIEW please! My first fic, so I want to gain some fans. If you review and I get all inspired-like I'll keep this story going as long as I get nice reviews. Speaking of high-fructose corn syrup, REVIEW! Thanks people.


	2. Master Plan: Eli's POV

Ok, so I decided to continue the story. REVIEW! Please, just tell me if you like it. I have anonymous reviews on so… you have no excuses for not REVIEWING! And wow, 211 hits in a few days! Thanks, my precious little porcupines. You just made my day.

Disclaimer: I watched degrassi on zshare today, and apparently I do not own degrassi, according to the evil credits. If I did, I would be making out with Munro Chambers right now.

Now shall we begin our little story:

We looked into each others' eyes again. This time was in real time, for only a few seconds. But it was enough to know that we agreed on one very important thing- we loved each other and always would. It sounds like something people would say in movies- like Twilight or something- (yeah, Clare made me watch all the way through a couple weeks ago. I threw up at the end.) – but it was real. It was true love.

'Well, are we going to sit here all the day or do you want to have some fun?' I said with a smirk. I quickly and quietly made a plan to keep Clare in eyes' sight all day. Oh yeah… it was morning now…

'Sure. What do you have in plan, oh Eli the smug?' I smirked again. 'Well… my master plan might include getting dressed…' I looked down at Clare, topless. I wished I smirked, so she wouldn't figure it out as quickly. Took a few till Clare realized I was staring at HER. Who else? She pulled my chin up with her hand and gave me a look. 'ELI!' '…sorry'. This time I smirked. '…And having some food, and taking a shower and brushing teeth and' 'Eli, get to the point.' Another look. Another smirk. 'Well, then I thought we could go out to see a movie. And NOT twilight! Something we both like. And after that we could meet up with Adam and Fiona at The Dot… is that ok? Adam asked if we could double. Not too much pressure for him and Fiona. And…. Well, I haven't figured the afternoon yet. That one's yours. But for the night however…' I smiled a real smile. 'We could go stargazing.'

Clare's expression turned from a 'look' to a real big smile. Her eyes lit up like the ocean. She was beautiful.

'k'. She kept smiling. She was leaning in, while I found myself doing the same. It was perfect. And then I captured her lips with mine. And the universe focused on us for a few minutes, until Clare broke away for air. Even then, I found myself kissing under her ear, her blossom-red cheek, her soft chin, her awesome neck. Yeah, that was definitely the word to describe kissing Clare. Awesome.

I'm not sure how long that lasted. I lost track of time, like I always did when I was with her. But it had to end, like most things. …'shall we go execute your wonderful master plan for the day?' Clare asked, smiling as usual.

'Hmmm… that's a great idea. Execute MY master plan we shall.'

SO… do you like it so far? Yeah, I know, I'm not that great a writer. Which I why I need you to REVIEW! I think I'll do Adam's POV for the next chapter and skip the whole movie scene with Eclare, but they'll talk a little about it at the Dot. ONLY if I get more than 5 reviews. I know I said that last chapter, but 3 was good enough. But that's only because I had 211 hits! Now guys, if you're reading this, you have to REVIEW! I dare you. Google dare you. Press that button. You can do it my little porcupines! REVIEW!


	3. Phone Calls: Adam's POV

Hey little goldfish! How are you doing today? Well, that's really great. 'Cause, you know, you guys made my day today. You made awesome Thursday even more awesome. Thanks!

You see, I got 445 hits as of when I wrote this. :D But here's the catch that I ignored because 445 hits is so AWESOME – I've got like 7 reviews. ONLY 7! That means that out of the 445 people who read my story, 438 people did NOT review. Seriously? But don't worry, I'm not pissed off. But I will be, I warn you, when later chapters come, if I don't have some reviews, I will stop writing this story FOREVER! Now, is that worth it not to review? Press that button, little goldfish.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Degrassi. If I did, I would not be writing fanfiction stories right now.

And the story begins like this:

My phone rang, that annoying Nokia ringtone. After going on a scavenger hunt for it under my bed, I finally found it. 'Hey. It's Eli.' 'oh hey! How's your _sleepover_ with Clare?' I laughed. '… about that…' 'Wait what happened last night? ELI?' 'Yeah… we did it.' …

'Wow. So… was she good?' Eli laughed. 'Amazing.' We both cracked up. … 'So, why'd you call me?' I asked. 'Well, I wanted to let you know that we could go double today. You know, me and Clare with you and Fiona. Maybe around one. Sound good?', suggested Eli. 'Sure! Thanks bro.' I smiled. 'Ok, I'm going to go call Fiona… wish me luck!', I said. 'Will do'.

I couldn't believe how fast I was dialing numbers; I had never been much of a fast texter. But I guess I had Fiona's number down by heart. The phone rang four times. Then I heard her.

'Hello?'

'Hey. It's Adam.'

'Oh hi. How are you?'

The same conversation continued for a couple of minutes.

'So… I wondering if you want to meet up at the Dot with Clare, Eli, and I'

'Um… sure. What time?'

'Well, is one good?'

'Yeah, great.'

I smiled.

'Ok, see you then, I guess.'

I smiled, a lot.

Ok, guys. I know I don't put up long chapters, but this one was especially short. Sorry! I'll update right after I post this.

Now, my little guinea pigs, did you like it? Cause if you did, or didn't, or whatever, REVIEW! Come on, little guinea pigs, I have anonymous reviews on. So no excuses! Now, I'm going to do Fiona's POV for the next chapter. Which will be relatively longer. So… speaking up cheddar cheese, REVIEW! Thanks little guinea pigs.


	4. Double Date: Fiona's POV

Ok, little possums. Now, you see, that last episode made me jump up and down. But I'm not going to include the hoarding plot in this story. Just pretend Eli isn't a hoarder, thanks. I will include it next time. But for now…

I got like, 4 visitors last chapter. I know it was only a few hours ago, but still. So I'm making a new chapter. So little soon-to-be possums will see this story and read it under Just in. So this chapter is basically Fiona's POV, mostly the double date at the Dot with everyone. This chapter will be a lot longer than the others. Also this will be longer because Fiona talks to herself a lot. You'll see. (Sorry possums, that's just my writing style)

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or Munro Chambers. But I do feel very very very very… very happy for Clare and Eli. I hope the writers keep them together FOREVER!

And shall our little story begin before I take up a whole page just typing notes to you possums:

I sighed. Adam wasn't doing a good job keeping his crush on me 'not obvious.' I mean, he was a great guy, but still, I wasn't over Bobby. I know Adam would never do that, but it doesn't change that I was hurt and that I just wasn't ready for a relationship. Again. My first kiss in this town was with a gay, using me as his beard. And the next was Bobby, which ended up with him almost raping me. Before I could get too carried away, I tried to focus on getting ready for the, wait, I don't want to call it that. Not that. I mean, Eli and Clare are coming right? So it's not_ officially _a date. I'll just call it… a hang-out? God that sounds weird. Oh well. That same internal conversation continued for a couple minutes.

Come on Fiona. Get out of bed. Eat food. Do some necessities of looking good. Maybe you can wear that new outfit mom sent you yesterday? No, too flashy. I can use it for that party in two weeks though… I got a light in my eyes.

After taking a shower, eating a quick breakfast of cheerios, etcetera, I decided to wear plain old jeans and a tee-shirt. It was totally unlike me. But maybe Clare and Eli won't think I'm such a fashion girl then. But that thought doesn't mean I'm ashamed of knowing what's in and out in the fashion world.

Shut up Fiona. I looked at the clock. 12:30. I decided to go shop online for a few minutes then go walk to the Dot.

At the end of my 15 minutes I had bought a couch (have space for a new one), an antique lamp from China (the pig broke it), a set of bedding (I was tired of my old one from two months ago), and another cheap set of $200 dollar Ugg boots (new color they came out with). I was quite satisfied when I was done.

I sighed. Come on Fiona. You can do more shopping later. You can go to the mall after this. It'll go really quick –Even though I knew I was lying to myself on that thought.

The walk from the condo to the Dot went by shorter than I though. About 10 minutes. 10 minutes less than it should have been. 10 minutes I didn't have to see Adam or anyone, really.

When I walked in, I saw Adam was already there. He smiled, a big, no, humongous smile. He pulled out a chair and patted the seat. I faked a smile. He seemed to buy it.

'Hey'. Adam started the apparently 'small talk' conversation. 'Eli and Clare should be here any minute.'

'Cool.'

'…So how are you?'

The same conversation continued for a few minutes until Clare and Eli came in, holding hands as always. 'Hey Adam. Fiona.' Eli smiled at me. Hmmm, nice guy. Clare's lucky she loves him and he loves her and she doesn't have any horrible past to hide. Well, I know Eli does… but he's already told her. And I don't even know what it is. Gah, never mind, I could never stand having a boyfriend like Eli. He's way too mysterious and full of secrets.

I smiled back at Eli. 'Hey.'

'So…' Eli and Clare sat down.

'Hey… not sure if you know me…?'

'Well… now we do. It's Fiona.'

She smiled. She seemed like a nice girl. And she had one of those Christian holy necklaces on… so much for dating a seemingly atheist. Wonder how her parents reacted to that.

'It's Clare.'

'Yeah, I know. Eli talks about you a lot.' I winked at Eli.

'You know, Fiona, that's not something you're supposed to say around her. Thanks.' Eli smirked almost immediately after I said that. He didn't easily get mad.

Clare smiled, or I guess she was already smiling before… so I guess she was double-smiling? If that makes any sense, which it doesn't.

'Really? You talk about me a lot?'

'I wonder why Fiona said that.' He smirked. That sideways smirk seemed to be one of his trademarks.

'Well, uh, if you lovebirds-' Adam paused to wink at me –'are done being all gross, do you want to order?'

We all laughed. I was surprised when I did. It was real laughter. Joy.

'Sure.', we all said.

'Peter?' Eli asked.

Peter walked over with a pen and small notepad in his hands.

'Hey Eli. What can I get you guys?'

'Latte.', Eli said.

Clare's: 'espresso coffee.'

Mine: a plain old peanut butter and jelly sandwich and milk.  
Adam's: same as Clare's.

We continued with the small talk for a couple minutes, and we cracked up a lot at Adam's jokes. Some were about how Eli and Clare really needed to stop flirting, or at least bring it down a bit. Some were just plain old knock-knock jokes. But somehow, he made everyone feel good.

Peter brought our orders in a few minutes later. Same small talk continued. We all ate. Clare and Eli had seen the movie Inception earlier. Weird, I had watched that in town last night with Holly J. Guess we have the same tastes. To my great surprise, I actually had fun. Fun was something I only had the pleasure of when I was drunk, but that only lasted temporarily. And there's also when I hang with HJ and Declan. But being with Adam was different. He was just… awesome.

After a half hour or so, Clare and Eli went off to go ice-skating. (according to them. I thought they might just end up making out the whole afternoon. They could barely stop from doing that while Adam and I were around)

'So… did you have fun?'

'Yes, actually, I did.' I smiled at Adam, a real smile this time. He returned it.

'Good. I'll see you Monday then?'

'Gladly' (It was a Friday that day.)

As I walked home to the condo, I realized something. It was something that I had been ignoring for a while. For a whole two months. I realized that I liked Adam. I always had. I had Ever since Drew got jealous at that food drive. Ever since I met Adam. And, instead of feeling uncomfortable, I felt good. Really good.


	5. Unstoppable: Clare's POV

Alright guys. I'm going to update a couple times this weekend.

More times today than Sunday. 'Cause Saturday's my 'do nothing productive' day of the week. Sunday is 'cram studying in' day. So be prepared to read. And review. REVIEW people. I don't care if you like it or not, just REVIEW no matter what. If you read this, review, my little frogs. Hippidy-hop over to that button, froggies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or an Eli Goldsworthy. If I did, I would be having an intense make-out session with him in the back of Morty.

And our story begins:

After about a half hour of talking, eating, and laughing hysterically at Adam's jokes, Eli and I had to go.

'I've subjected Eli to an hour or two of ice-skating.' Fiona and Adam raised their eyebrows.

'Seriously', Adam asked, with his eyebrows above his head.

'Yeah. We have to go- the session starts in 20 minutes. Don't want to miss any time at all, do we Eli?' I said teasingly.

'Yeah, sure. But you're not allowed to laugh at me.' We all had to hold in our laughter then.

'Well, we'll see you guys Monday', Eli said in a defeated tone.

I smiled and said my goodbyes.

Eli was sort of depressed. How bad could ice-skating be? I decided to cheer him up. In Morty, he took drivers' seat. I got the other front one, obviously. I leaned my head on his lap, and my arms hugged themselves to my body so they could be with Eli too.

'Why'd you have to pick ice-skating?' Eli asked. Fair question, I guess.

'Well… it just seems like one of those stupid things couples unofficially have to do. It's like carving initials on a tree, or having the boy over for dinner with the parents. Except that it's even sillier.'

'You got the silly and stupid part right.'

There was an awkward silence for the rest of the 15 minute drive to the rink. Weird, I thought. When we have silences, they're always comfortable silences. It was like we didn't need words to talk. But now words were unnecessary because we both knew what we would say.

When we got there, before we got out, I looked into his eyes. Emerald green. And I kissed him lightly.

First he rejected me, but then I played the card of temptation. My legs began to come onto his lap too. And when I decided to do French kissing to add to the card, he finally gave in. Eli kissed me back, lightly at first. But after a bit he opened up to me. I broke away for air, after a couple minutes (I loved kissing him, but I just could not hold my breath for longer than 3 minutes like him). And when my lips were off his, he kissed me still. Onto my cheek- which was blushing on a high. And that space under my ear. And back across to my lips. Down my chin, to my neck. I hugged myself even closer to him, which I didn't think was possible. And then… he suddenly stopped.

'What's wrong?' I asked immediately.

Eli did a dark chuckle.

'Whenever you do this to me, I enjoy myself too much. If I let myself get too carried away, who knows what I might try on you.' He smirked.

'Whatever you want to try on me, I'm all for it.' I smiled.

'Well… let's save that for later. Ice-skating now?'

'Sounds good.'

I had to un-jumble my body from his. Then he got out of his door, and went around opening mine.

When we got inside the rink, Eli hated it. There were little girls about 4 to teenage girls. And some guys too. They were in ice-skating dresses, practicing and stretching. There were also people who looked like us, without the fancy costumes. But Eli just noticed the little girls, and that made him feel bad about his ability to skate.

'One pair please. A nine', I requested.

'No problem', said the college-age guy. I knew him; his name was Pat. He went off to get Eli's rent, while I had my own skates.

'You know how to skate?' Eli asked.

'Yes, actually. I take lessons and do competitions and stuff.'

Eli's jaw dropped. 'Why didn't you ever tell me?'

I shrugged. 'Didn't think you would honestly care too much.'

'Oh.'

Pat gave us our skates. 'Oh, hey Clare. Didn't recognize you. Are you her boyfriend?' he asked Eli.

'Yep. I also have no idea how to skate. And she's going to laugh at me when I fall.'

Pat and I laughed. 'Good luck.'

While Eli put his skates on, I went up and got the passes. Wow, I hadn't been to a public-skate in a while. I always go to freestyle or a private lesson.

'Here you go.' I stuck the sticker on his jacket.

He sighed. 'Don't laugh at me, ok?'

'No problem.' I smiled.

When we had tied our skates and all that, we went on the ice. I easily glided onto the ice. Eli struggled to take that first step. I skated over and helped him onto the ice. And then he fell. I'm not going to lie, it was hilarious. I had to bite my lip, hard, to keep from laughing. I helped him up, and led him to the wall. It took him a while to get used to skating, a whole 45 minutes. And I lost track of how many times he fell.

'Come on. I'm going to teach you something.'

Eli looked at me with suspicious eyes, but was won over by a soft kiss. I heard a low whistle. I laughed, while Eli looked murderous. 'Come on.'

I held his hands and skated backwards into the circle in the middle. There were no birthday parties or other people practicing, so the space was open.

'Ok. It's really easy. Now, just let go of my hands first.'

He let go and stumbled. I caught him.

I smiled. 'Bend your knees, and pretend you're on plain dirt outside or something. And jump up a bit.'

'When I fall, the whole rink will make fun of me.'

'Look around, Eli. I see 1,2,3, 4, 5, no 6 people on the ground. No one's going to laugh.'

Eli sighed. And then he hopped a little. Without falling down! Eli smiled, not a smirk, but a real smile.

'I told you it was easy.'

Eli was in a good mood now. 'Can you show me something now?'

'Sure. The best I've got. But if I fall, you can't laugh at me.

'How could you fall?'

I rolled my eyes. 'Even I fall. Just not as often as you.' I winked and skated off.

The session was almost over, so the rink was almost empty. I decided to show everything I knew, from when I was 4 to what I learned last week.

I started just gliding, and some small jumps. Then I more complex, doing one-foot spins around. And some better jumps. And a sit spin into one foot. And then I did some crossovers into a single loop. Into a camel spin, to a one-foot, to a sit spin, and then a spin when you hold your leg up with your arm above your head. And ended the spin with a nice graceful backwards spiral. Some more crossovers. Backwards, with a perfect form I had practiced since I was 3. Then my instincts did the very best move they could. A double axel.

I landed the jump perfectly. It was the first time I had done it perfect. I skated back to Eli with a big smile on my face again.

Eli's jaw could have been on the floor. My hand reached out and I pulled it back up to his lips.

'Wow.'

I smiled even wider. Then I kissed him. Just a nice soft kiss. I heard one of those whistles that you hear in oldie movies when something romantic happens, usually a kiss. Like ours. But this time I didn't care.

Once again, time ran away from me. My hands on his neck, pulling him closer. And one of his hands was on my back, the other on my neck. The moment gave us enough joy for a whole lifetime, and more.

Sometime, I heard a speaker, an announcement going on, but we didn't care. We just kept inside our bubble of happiness.

And then… a guy, Daniel, interrupted us.

'Um… guys… Clare…session's over.' We ignored him. It didn't even feel weird having the whole rink watch us kiss. 'Cause nothing could bring our love down.

But the annoying need for air got the best of us. Eli broke away, and popped the bubble.

Eli laughed. 'Sorry… Daniel?' Oh yeah, the guy had a nametag on. I already knew him though. He was one of my friends at the rink's brother.

'See you, Dan.' I grabbed –wait no, I already had him in my grip before that- and aided him off the rink. I could feel all eyes on us. Three-o-3. Which means… we were making out for about 6 minutes. It was a new record for not breathing.

We returned our skates and basically ran out of the rink to the car. In the back seat, our session continued. For a while.

Eli looked at the clock. 'We should go. I'm losing myself again. And I rather not have sex with you in the back seat of a car, in a public parking lot.'

'K.' I frowned slightly and kissed him once more again. Guess that the romantic motions would have to wait a while.

'Don't worry. We're going stargazing, remember? Now, in my opinion, that is just _perfect_ for romance.' The reminder excited me. My smile was more than enough to let Eli know that I agreed.

So…do you guys like it? I know, in the series, they say nothing about ice-skating, but since I'm an ice-skater myself, I decided to add some of my personality to Clare. If you don't know what the spins/jumps I mentioned are, just PM or review. I know it's all fluffy, but again, that's just my interpretation of Eclare. Speaking of global warming and polar bears dying, REVIEW! Come on, little frogs. I'll respond to each one. (actually, not the anonymous reviews, but I wish I could). So… REVIEW! And thanks guys for giving me 783 hits! I got about 200 more fans in the past couple hours! And I was also up to two in the morning last night… just to fulfill your Eclare needs. Sorry people, I'm writing too many notes… so REVIEW!


	6. Stars: Eli's POV

Ok, little grasshoppers. You see, I've got 939 hits right now total for my story. And 15 reviews total. So I'm updating. You see what happens when you REVIEW? Now, last two chapters were pretty long in my standards. This one might be a little shorter, maybe around 900 or so words. Or not. Yeah… you never know till you start writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. If I did, Zane and Riley would get some screen time before February. And Savenna wouldn't exist. And Declan wouldn't be such a jerk. And… well, I would fix a lot of things.

And Chapter 6 begins like this:

When I see Clare smile, it's almost as good as kissing her. It's like the whole world- not just Earth, but all that unknown stuff too- focuses all its fantastic good and love into her face, so Io can enjoy it. I hate it when she frowns. But it's ok, because no matter what, I'll get her to smile again.

And when I kiss her, it's like heaven finally started to exist- on our lips. I can't think, and before I do something even farther, I have to stop my self. I mean, I already did, and apparently it wasn't a mistake, according to Clare. But I thought I could go at least 24 hours before having sex with Clare again. Well, not really, but I had to. It's both our decisions. Not just mine; I've already voted 'yes' with a big loud shout. But I don't know Clare's vote yet.

After a half hour of comfortable silence in the car, with Clare leaning into my lap, we reached our destination of stars.

'We're almost there.'

We were driving along a dirt road that no one ever used, except me. Last time I had been here was two and a half years ago with her.

'Really? A dirt path that looks like a thousand years old', Clare asked, raising her eyebrows.

'Yeah' Clare's point was proven when we saw an old sign that said something like: 'Dcac enc'. Think that was supposed to be: Dead end. I knew the sign said that because it was a dead end.

I parked the car, got out, and opened Clare's door. She smiled once again. In silence, I lead her to the meadow. She was the second person I had brought here.

The grass was perfectly dry. I lied down, and Clare did the same. Clare's arms were lifted, her palms holding the back of her head. I kissed her. Lightly at first, like most of our kisses. Then she asked for permission to come in. And I let her.

The kiss lasted a while. And then I told her to look up at the stars.

'Count them.'

'What? The stars? That's impossible,' Clare said.

'As many stars that are in the sky, that's how much I love you. And more.'

That statement blew her away. It took her a few minutes to recover, and then she said:

'I love you too.'

The next hour was filled with kissing, love, and looking up at the stars. I wondered how many there were. And I never got an answer to my question. I was pretty ok with that.

Author's Notes: So… you like? Sorry I didn't update earlier, 'cause I was planning to. But then I had to go out to dinner with the fam. I know it's shorter than the past two chapters, but this might be about average for the rest of the story. Well, a bit longer. But mostly average. So if you have any ideas, criticism, or praise, please review. REVIEW GRASSHOPPERS JUST PRESS THE BUTTON! So, yeah, a special thanks to the little grasshoppers who did hippidy-hop over to that button. And wow, 1073 hits and 611 visitors? Thanks! Also, I'm thinking about getting a beta reader… any suggestions? Thanks grasshoppers. You make always make my day.


	7. Bubble: Clare's POV

Author's Notes: Hey! So… as usual, REVIEW! And, wow, thanks chipmunks for giving me 1145 hits! You chipmunks rock even more than Alvin! Oh, and the usual POV order will be as follows: Clare, Eli, Adam, and Fiona. But sometimes I'll switch it up if I feel the need to. Like this chapter will be in Clare's POV. It'll be cute and really short, but the next one will be Adam's, and about average. And then Fiona's POV. Which shall be quite long, as her rambling thoughts clearly state.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or the awesome Munro Chambers. But I do know his real twitter account!

And our story begins:

When he said that, I felt like I was going to blow up. It was too much joy and love and happiness and well, I can't explain it. But it was just too much for one person, plain normal me, to hold. But the universe decided to give us these perfect moments, for which I am extremely grateful for. Thanks universal forces of the world!

After those EXTREMELY romantic and sweet words, we drove back to my place. My parents would be back from their troubled-marriage thing in the morning, and we didn't want to risk it. So, Eli would stay with me until I fell asleep. Which was still pretty good.

'You don't have to stay, you know.' I could feel the slight frown forming across my face.

'Clare, I want to stay with you all night. But since I can't, this is the highest bid I can get, so I'm taking it.' A smile took the place of my frown.

'Ok. No problem!' We both laughed.

The rest of the drive home was another comfortable silence, especially with my head on Eli's lap. I could barely stand it. Before we did it, it was so much easier to resist. Because I didn't know how awesome it would be. But now, now that I know, it's almost impossible. I wonder how Eli stands it. And he didn't have a 'before' time with me where he could wonder about how good sex really was. I felt bad for him.

'I'm going to go take a shower and stuff, ok', I asked after we got to my house.

'K. Do you have another bathroom?'

'Yeah.'

'K.' I understood that Eli wanted to get ready too.

I turned the water on, as hot as you can get. It burned through my skin, but relaxed it at the same time. Weird.

I decided on an old long t-shirt and a pair of sweat-shorts for my pajamas. Put them on, and afterwards Eli walked in his sweats.

'Hey Clare.'

'Hey Eli. How was your day?'

'Amazing. Definitely the best day of my life.' I laughed gladly.

'Me too.'

We kissed in our invisible to the eye, but perfect, bubble of love for as long as we could.

Author's Notes: Ok, so I know it's really short, but I'll make up for it! I just needed a chapter in Eli's or Clare's POV to get them home, since I don't do all the POVs for the same scene. I'll probably write the next chapters today or at least start it. But this afternoon I have SO much homework to do, so I might not get to it. Alright, so R&R please little chipmunks! 4 reviews = Chapter 8 up today! Promise!


	8. Shopping: Fiona's POV

OK so, squirrels, sorry to keep you waiting, but I had this really cool idea… and I had to sort my thoughts out. And it's the end of my trimester, so I have about 7 tests this week. So I was cramming all weekend, and the only time I had to sort out my thoughts was in the shower… weird. So, that idea is going to be a new story when I'm done with this. Btw, Colors will be about 15 or so chapters long. So when I'm done, look for the new story! Might include some same scenes from this one. Hehe. You'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. If I did, there would be more sweet moments between Eli and Clare.

And so our chapter begins:

Sunday. I sighed, the weekend was about to end. And a week full of Adam's cute flirting was about to begin. Not that I didn't like him, not that I don't _not_ admit it, but I just was, well, honestly scared of starting a relationship , I really needed some girl time. And, of course, I called Holly J to come to my rescue.

The first number on my speed dial rang. Three rings, and:

'Hey Fiona. What's up?'

'Well… I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today? If your schedule allows it.' I loved HJ, but her busy schedule sometimes kept us apart.

'Sure! Since the semester just ended, I'm free for once. What do you want to do?' I smiled big.

'Shopping. I'll pick you up in an hour.'

'Sure.'

Since I was already ready for the day, had gotten up an hour ago, I was bored out of my mind. Why did I have to wake up at nine instead of 9:45? Evil body clock.

When the clock finally struck the next hour, I went as fast as wind to my car. Mom had gotten it for me last Christmas. Honda 2011 something. I didn't really keep track of those fancy names. But the car was sleek, pretty, and black, so I didn't really have to.

…

At the front of Holly J's new apartment building, she swung the car's passenger door open.

'Hey Fi!'

'Hi.'

The same small talk conversation continued while we drove the 20-minute drive to the mall. I liked Adam, and he was really fun to be around, but it wasn't the same as being with a girlfriend. Holly J was pretty much my only friend, besides Declan, or mom, or dad, or my multiple therapists, or any acquaintances from school. And I loved her more than anyone.

When at the mall, we talked, and I bought clothes for her. When I first did that to her a couple weeks ago, she felt uncomfortable with it, especially after Declan… I frowned remembering the distorted memory of that night. …but now, she had realized buying her stuff made me happy. And it wasn't a lie. It made me feel like a better person.

And, she kept my mouth going, so I didn't keep thinking about Adam or anything. I forgot temporarily.

We both had thousands of bags by the end of our day. …:

'Thanks for shopping with me.'

'No problem. I had fun.' I could hear the truth in her voice. I smiled wider.

When I had dropped Holly J off, and drove to back to my place, I sat on my old couch. While I contemplated what I was going to do with Adam. The next day.

Author's Notes: Alright, sorry if I left you with a sort of cliff-hanger; I hate those myself. But it just seemed to fit. So… I might have the next chapter up in the morning, but if I don't, don't expect it to be up that day. I have a lot of tests this week… . So I might not be updating too much. But I'll make it up to you on the weekend little squirrels! *laughs*


	9. Third Wheel: Adam's POV

Alright geese, I know I've kept you waiting; I usually update every day. But last night I had lots of homework and such. So… I saw before that you geese really like Adam's POV. So I'm doing this chapter in his. Also, it just seemed to fit the scenes I'm including. As usual, R&R please. Thanks geese!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, but I do own my imagination, which is a wonderful thing. =)

And so the Monday in our story begins:

My alarm clock started beeping, 7:15. My first instinct was to stay asleep until Drew or mom woke me, shaking me so hard I screamed at them. But then I remembered, today was Monday- school after the long weekend. School time was Fiona time. I jumped out of my bed, and got ready in less than 15 minutes.

'Hmmm… Adam, getting up and ready early. I wonder why', Drew asked sarcastically.

'Oh, shut up.' Drew laughed and went upstairs to brush his teeth at that.

…

Drew drove me to school in his new car, for he had gotten one on his 17th birthday. We exchanged brief, small talk conversations.

…

'So… you really like Fiona?' I laughed.

'Obviously.'

…

When I got to school, I saw Eli and Clare standing by his hearse, making out. I laughed again. I walked the 20 feet over to his car, and had to pat their shoulders a bit till they started breathing again. Same old, same old third wheel. But soon that would change, with Fiona as my girlfriend, for I wouldn't have to wait till their dates were over to hang out. I smiled at the thought.

'Hey guys, if you're done making out, want to walk to school?' Eli laughed, while Clare seemed in a trance of Eli's eyes. I waved my hand in Clare's face all rude-like. Eli and I cracked up when I had to pinch her to get her attention.

'What was that for', Clare asked irritably.

'WELL, Eli's eyes seem to be a magnet for yours. I mean, come on guys, when I'm around, just cut down on the boyfriend/girlfriend stuff. How hard can it be?'

'Oh', Clare replied simply.

Eli sighed. 'Sorry.' That sigh put me in a bad mood, like I was expected to put up with their gross romance. I stormed off towards first period.

I had one class with Fiona, even though she was one grade ahead of me. I took Grade 12 Science, like Clare with her English. Last period of the day, and the wait was unbearable.

During lunch, I didn't sit next to my best friends. Asked if I could with Drew and his friends.

'Sure.'

…

When the last period finally struck, it seemed impossible- today had passed eternity.

'Alright guys, I left my lesson plans at home… so please use this time to study and do homework. You may also work on projects for other classes.', announced the teacher. Wow. A free period for once. Well, I would not be using those 45 minutes doing academic stuff. That cheered me of my third wheel mood a lot.

Author's Notes: Alright guys, sorry to leave you waiting for a new chapter. Also for this chapter being short- I was planning on making it go the whole Monday, but I might just do another REALLY long Fiona POV chapter next, their conversation. Maybe another date. But it's the end of my trimester, so I've had a lot of tests this week.

So, as usual, review please my little geeses! Yup, geeses, look at me, ignoring the irregular plural spelling. Hehe.

And wow, thanks for the 2920 hits! Every time I get a new hit, it makes my day. =)

REVIEW LITTLE GEESES!


	10. Company: Fiona's POV

I sighed. Why did the teacher have to forget lesson plans this day? Why this class? Any other day and I would have been perfectly fine with it. Free periods= doing homework, getting ahead on projects, studying, socializing, relaxing. But with Adam, it was more, 'have Adam try to flirt with you' time. I mentally screamed.

As expected, I saw Adam turn his chair to face mine.

'Hey.' Adam seemed a little downcast.

'Hey. What's up? You seem a little… depressed?'

'Nothing… it's just that Clare and Eli with all their romance stuff leave me, the third wheel, behind.' He sighed.

'Well… I'm sure they like you and feel really bad about it. They probably didn't even know how they were making you feel.'

'I guess you're right… it's just that I know they… love… each other and I feel really great for them… but I never get any of this love-romance stuff for myself. If it's so awesome that Clare and Eli feel the need to ignore me, maybe unknowingly, then I guess it must be great.'

'Trust me Adam, relationships aren't that great. Some are, like Eli and Clare's, but not all.' I slowly told him the long, painful story of Bobby. I felt… sympathetic for Adam. God, why does Adam have to be so intriguing, with out even acknowledging it? *internal sigh again*

After a long silence, taking in my long-lost abusive boyfriend story:

'Sorry….Well, maybe if you're ever free, I'm looking for company', he said with a sheepish smile.

Surprisingly, again, I smiled. Big.

We talked small talk for the rest of the period- studying, asking general questions about each other, slowly revealing our selves.

Before I knew it, time was up. Desperately, longing for his company, outside of class:

'Hey, want to come over tonight? I'm sure my taxi driver would be happy to drive you along with me. To my place?' –with pleading eyes, and a natural smile.

'Sure!' I laughed, and we decided to meet at the front of the school, where my driver picked me up, in 15 minutes. (So we could get our stuff from our lockers, last minute school stuff, and etcetera.)

After gathering my books, putting on a little makeup in the bathroom, and saying goodbye to acquaintances, I met up with Adam. He was already sitting, clearly jubilant, on the steps.

More small talk on the way back.

'Nice condo!', Adam complimented after we reached home.

'Thanks.' …

We did our homework and watched a movie. Biting his lip, Adam started leaning in towards my face, caressing my cheek. I found myself doing the same. And when our lips touched, it was like heaven on earth. Literally. Without fear of heartbreak. Feeling love in its most divine form.

And so we continued.

Author's Notes:

Gah, sorry to leave you guys for so long without updating. Being extremely busy does not help with writing fanfiction. And, gah, this was one of the worst chapters yet. Sorry. Just had to post something.

Well, I think I'll do Eli for next chapter. Next will be A LOT better. Again, REALLY SORRY for not updating, and leaving you with a crappy, short chapter. Please forgive me. And to those who just read this chapter only, please spare the time to read the other chapters. Thanks! I swear the others are better. =)

Also, a special thanks to all those who read and review. I wish I could respond to all those anonymous reviews I get. =D


	11. Forgiveness: Eli's POV

Author's Notes: Hey guys, sorry to leave you without updating for the past week. I've just been really busy and stuff, and my computer sort of crashed… .destroying my document. But I'm writing it again. Anyway, for you Eclare fans, I've good news for you. It's Eli's POV today! But right now the story is focusing on Adam, if you haven't noticed. So… this will be short as usual. I might get to post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. =) Oh, and this takes off right after Adam walks away.

Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi. If I did, Clare would get pregnant next season and Eli would be all supportive-like. And Jenna would never have gotten prego.

And Eli's POV begins little deer:

I sighed. Again. After being in shock for a few minutes, Clare started, slowly walking, over to school.

'We should say sorry.'

'Whatever. Adam should know that he and Fiona aren't the only relationship going on. Huh. Actually, it isn't even close to that title.' Clare looked hurt, pouting.

'Well, that's not like you. Come on, Adam's our friend. And he probably feels bad about not having a girlfriend. So… we should be… supportive, never mind your selfish behavior.' I rolled my eyes. At the front steps of the school now, Clare pushed me down and began kissing me. The kiss was almost violent, it made me feel…almost….horny….. again. After few endless minutes of mayhem, she pulled away. She pouted again, puppy eyes. Another sigh. More puppy eyes.

'Fine' I knew Adam would be jealous, but still, I wished he would let Clare and I be ourselves sometimes.

Clare smiled, that gigantic grin of hers. And, yet again, to my surprise, I smiled too. The lyrics from that song rushed back to my head. 'Her smile is the only one that keeps me smiling', from Just the Way You Are. They were very appropriate for describing the effect of Clare on me.

Clare had convinced me to talk to Adam at lunch. So we did… or tried to.

'Hey Adam. Can we sit down?' –Clare had an apology worn on her face, with a tint of embarrassment.

With almost no hesitation, he replied with a quick, sincere: 'No.'

'What? But Eli's really sorry, and so am I. Really! Eli, say you're sorry.' Like a kindergarten teacher lecturing the kid who teased another.

I put as much truth into it that I could. 'Look bro, I really am. We'll try to… be more…' I thought for a second, searching for the precise word. '…'

'Not making out in front of me all the time?' After a few glares, and a few stares, he gestured for us to sit. Thought it was clear he was still upset. Lunch, despite the tater tots, everyone's favorite, was awkwardly silent.

After school, Clare and Adam met me at Mordy. Adam seemed in slightly a better mood, despite that his last period was Calculus. He conversed small talk, his usual self. He also asked for me to drop him off at Fiona's condo. Clare and I exchanged a lightening-speed glance, worth a whole conversation. I stopped by Fiona's condo.

'That was… a lot different from lunch', Clare stated, the obvious truth.

'Yup. I wonder why?' I said sarcastically remembering Fiona had last period with him.

'Oh yeah, right.' Clare grinned under her screen of long hair, trying to hide her joy.

She rested her head across my lap on the way home. We were wordless, needing none. And when we got home, we completed our homework. We also continued from the morning make out session. Happily in our bubble again.

Author's Notes: Ok, I know, sorry. But I think this chapter is better than before… even though it might be a little shorter… As I said, my old computer crashed, so I had to retype it.

Anyway, for those who caught it, ''Oh yeah, right.' Clare grinned under her screen of long hair…' The long hair thing was my idea. I've never described Clare's hair before, so I thought making it long now would be ok. I've heard that phrase, not word-to-word, but the 'screen of hair' thing somewhere, probably some book. Hmmm…. Thought I'd put it here, seems like a good choice of words.

Another also, I have a poll up. You can PM me too. Here's the question: Deep down inside his soul, what do think Eli's favorite color is? (go beyond black). I saw the question in the author's notes on this story I was reading, and I was wondering.

Before I go on too long my babbles, R&R please deerysies. Yup, deer-y-sies.


End file.
